Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is a computer and video game that was released concurrently with the film release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in 2004. It is the third game release in the Harry Potter series and was based on J. K. Rowling's novel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Game Plot on the Daily Prophet headline in 1993.]] Harry Potter learns that a dangerous man, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban and is allegedly after him. With his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry learns and masters the spells and skills needed to confront Black. However, the reality of the crime that Black was accused of, the murder of thirteen people twelve years prior, becomes clear as the real murderer, Peter Pettigrew, is discovered to be in hiding in the disguise of Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Together with Professor Remus Lupin and Black, Harry, Ron, and Hermione unmask Pettigrew, only to have him escape. Using Hermione's Time-Turner, Harry and Hermione go back in time and rescue Buckbeak and use him to rescue Sirius Black. Playable Characters , Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley fighting the Monster Book of Monsters.]] A novelty for the Harry Potter game series is the fact that Ron and Hermione are playable as well. You cannot play one character through the whole game. Instead, you automatically get switched at different parts to another character. In the console versions, you can switch at will, but some characters will be unavailable at times. In the PC version, every character has access to the spells Lumos, Alohomora, Rictusempra, Spongify, and Depulso, while in the console versions, the only two universal spells are Flipendo and Expelliarmus. *Harry Potter Voice:Tom Attenborough/Harry Robinson: Harry is the only game character who can jump across chasms, he's the fastest runner and he alone has access to the Marauder's Map. Harry has Carpe Retractum as an exclusive spell in the console versions, Glacius in the PC version, and Expecto Patronum in both. Harry is one of the two playable characters that can ride Hippogriffs, the other being Hermione. Completing the Famous Wizard Card sets Wizards and Quidditch will boost Harry's health permanently. *Ron Weasley Voice:Greg Chillin: Ron is the sneaker of the gang - he can open secret passages and search bookshelves for items, as well as using Stink Bombs and Stink Pellets, but he has the smallest spell arsenal. In the PC version, his only exclusive spell is Carpe Retractum, while in the console version, he only has Lumos Duo. Ron is the only playable character that cannot ride Hippogriff. Completing the Famous Wizard Card sets Dragons and Classical Beasts will boost Ron's health permanently. *Hermione Granger Voice:Harper Marshall: Hermione is the last character to join. She has the highest base power of her spells and has the greatest spell arsenal, as well as the ability to crawl into tight spaces, but she's the slowest runner. In console and PC versions alike, she has Draconifors as an exclusive spell. In the PC version, her exclusive spells list also includes Lapifors, while the console version list includes Glacius, Reparo and Snufflifors instead. Hermione is also one of two playable characters that can ride Hippogriffs, the other is being Harry. Completing the Famous Wizard Card sets Witches and Hags will boost Hermione's health permanently. *Buckbeak: Buckbeak is Hagrid's pet Hippogriff. Only playable when Harry or Hermione is flying him. *Hedwig: Hedwig is Harry's pet snowy owl. She can be used when Harry gives her a Owl Treat. Game Features The game includes a Trailer from the Film, Wizard duels, a Gallery and more. Also, on the PS2 version, you can use an Eyetoy toy camera that allows you to play mini games by moving your arms/body. Such games include catching a snitch or catching wizard cards. Non-playable Characters (NPC) *Draco Malfoy: Injured during Care of Magical Creatures class early in the game, he is instrumental in having the Hippogriff Buckbeak put on trial as a "dangerous animal". In the console version he drinks Polyjuice Potion to turn into Ron and trick Harry to go into the dungeon and pushes Harry into a hole. The real Ron comes and knocks Malfoy out. *Albus Dumbledore: The Headmaster's only role in the game is to tally and reveal House Point totals. *Minerva McGonagall: She functions as the Transfiguration instructor. *Remus Lupin: He functions as Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. *Rubeus Hagrid: Teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He helps the playable characters in the game to find out how to get ingredients for potions. *Filius Flitwick: Functions as Charms instructor. *Sirius Black: Functions as his role as "The Prisoner of Azkaban," wrongly convicted of the murder of thirteen people and sent to Azkaban; Harry Potter's godfather. *Peeves: His role is the same as it was in previous games, though he has different colouring (blue skin turns pale yellow, red suit turns blue, and hair becomes grey and has a colonial tassel) and becomes smaller. *Andrew Cleveley: A boy who appears near the Great Hall on the last day of term. *Peter Pettigrew has the same role as in the book. Spells on his Carpe Retractum challenge/lesson.]] *'Alohomora:' Unlocks chests and opens secret areas. All PCs can use this spell. *'Flipendo:' Knocks opponents back, triggers switches and stuns some creatures. All PCs can use this spell. *'Depulso:' Upgrade of Flipendo. *'Expelliarmus:' Repells offensive spells. All PCs can use this spell. *'Glacius:' Freezes water and salamanders, and extinguishes fires. This spell is learned from D.A.D.A. class in the console versions, or Charms class in the PC version. Only Hermione can use this, though only Harry can in the PC game version. *'Draconifors:' Transforms dragon statues into real dragons that the player may control. This spell is learned from Transfiguration class. Only Hermione can use this spell. *'Lapifors:' Transforms rabbit statues into real rabbits. This spell is learned from Transfiguration class. Only Hermione can use this spell in the computer game version. *'Lumos' *'Lumos Duo:' Emits light from a wand, causes Hinkypunks to turn solid, and forces ghouls to retreat. Only Ron can use this spell. *'Reparo:' Fixes broken objects. Only Hermione can use this spell. *'Snufflifors:' Hermione can use this spell to turn books into mice. This must be bought from Fred and George's shop. *'Rictusempra:' Stuns or destroys certain enemies. *'Vermillious *'Carpe Retractum:' Pulls objects toward the caster, or the caster toward the object. This spell is learned from Charms class in the console versions, or D.A.D.A. class in the PC version. Only Harry can use this spell, although Ron also can in the PC game version. *'Expecto Patronum:' Dispels Dementors. Only Harry can use this spell. If a Gameshark is used, Ron has a patronus symbol. However, it does not do anything. Interestingly, when the player attempts to use it, the spell resembles Lumos Duo. In the dueling mini-game, the opponents are able to cast Incendio, Melofors and Steleus. Melofors puts a pumpkin on your head. Steleus makes you sneeze about four times. Potions These potions appear in the game console versions of the game. *Wiggenweld Potion: Retrieves lost stamina. Ingredients: Dittany, Flobberworm Mucus, Wiggentree Bark and Moly. *Antidote to Uncommon Poisons: Cures doxy poison. Ingredients: Fire Seeds, Powdered Graphorn Horn, Billywig Stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces. *Girding Potion: Gives player extra endurance. Ingredients: Dragonfly thoraxes, Fairy wings, Flying Seahorses and Doxy eggs. These potions appear only in the GBA version of the game: *Shrinking Solution: Shrinks whatever it touches. Not usable during gameplay. Ingredients: Leech Juice, Shrivelfig, Dead Caterpillar, Rat Spleen and Daisy Roots. *Anti-Paralysis Potion: Cures paralysis caused by suits of armour or other creatures. *Pepperup Potion: Retrieves lost Magic Power *Wiggenweld Potion: Retrieves lost stamina. *Antidote to Common Poisons: Cures the player from poison. Creatures riding a Hippogriff for his flying challenge/lesson.]] s.]] *Bundimun: Shoot green "acid" which hurts a player if stepped on. Jumping on them will give a player Pumpkin Pasties. *Dementors *Doxies: Blue flying creatures that attempt to bite and poison the player. Their eggs are used in certain potions. *Fairies: Wings are used in certain potions. To get the wings, first knock down the fairies with ''Flipendo, then freeze them with Glacius. *Fire Salamanders: They breathe fire unless they are frozen. They can be defeated by putting out the fire they came from and putting out the fire from the salamanders themself. *Flying books: They bite, but they can be destroyed through attacking, or turned into mice for bonus points, Bertie Bott's Beans, or Famous Wizards Cards. *Ghouls: Generally harmless, but throw objects around. *Hinkypunks: Creatures that stand on one leg, look as if made of smoke and carry a lantern. They may shoot at a player. *Hippogriff: Generally harmless unless you don't bow to it. (PS2 Version) *The Monster Book of Monsters: Larger than flying books, they bite and shoot pages. They are immune to Snufflifors and are only hurt when hit in the mouth. Pages must be targeted with Rictusempra in the PC version. In console versions, it can be knocked down with Flipendo or the pages can be fired back at the book with Expelliarmus. *Pixies: They shoot electric blue orbs at the player. *Red Caps: They throw stink pellets and knock players over. *Trolls: Very strong and guard hallways. They are attracted with dungbombs. *Charmed Skeleton: They throw bones at players. Defeat them with Rictusempra. *Fire crabs: They Shoot Fire out of their backsides. Items .]] *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: Found all over Hogwarts and can be used to buy things from Fred and George's shop. *Chocolate Frogs: They increase a player's health. *Cauldron Cakes: Used for trading at Fred and George's shop and are worth the most out of all the tradable items. They also give players health. *Dungbombs: Ron can use them to distract trolls. *Folio Bruti Pages: Collect pages to make a book about magical creatures. *Folio Universitas: Shows the content of a player's Wizard Card collection. *Owl Treats: Bribe Hedwig with these for favours. *Pumpkin Pasties: Worth more than beans at Fred and George's shop. *Stink Pellets: Used in Fred and George's game to get wizard cards. *Chocolate Frog Cards: Pentagonal-shaped cards with famous wizards and witches on them. Collect them all for rewards. *Statues: If Hermione can find all nine statues around Hogwarts, Fred and George will give her 3 chapters to The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, getting one chapter for every three statues after talking to Fred and George (note: you have to go back to the shop and take it off the shelf to get each chapter) Each chapter increases your ability to cast spells (PS2). External links * * http://rapidshare.com/files/139509811/HaPoanthProfAzViGaSo.rar - Listen to the Game Soundtrack de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Spiel) fr:Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (игра) Category:Out of universe Category:Video games (real-world)